panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Araucanian Swadesh lists
Below are Swadesh lists of Araucanian languages, with languages from many other families included for comparative purposes. * Aymara (Bolivia, Southeastern Peru) * Kunza (Northern Chile) — now extinct * Wichí (Northern Argentina) * Mapudungun (Chile) * Rapa Nui (Easter Island) Lists No English Aymara Kunza Wichí Mapudungun Rapa Nui Spanish 1 I * naya ackcka n’lham iñche (ko)au yo 2 you (sing.), thou juma tchema am eymi (ko)koe tú, usted (formal) 3 he jupa ? lham fey (ko)/(a)îa él 4 we * nanaka, jiwasa, jiwasanaka ckun namilh (incl.), tolhamilh (excl.) iñchiñ, iñchiw (dual) (ko)tâtou (inclusive), (ko)matou (exclusive), taûa (dual: you and I), maûa (dual: he and I) nosotros, nosotras 5 you (pl.) jumanaka tchími amilh eymün, eymu (dual) korua, korua arurua (dual) vosotros, vosotras, ustedes (formal) 6 they jupanaka ickota lhamilh feyengün, feyengu (dual) (ko)raûa, raûa arurua (dual) ellos, ellas 7 this * aka aâya, anta tojha (tü)fachi, (tü)fa nei este 8 that * uka ? (tü)feychi ena, era ese, aquel 9 here akana, akja aiss, ap-ps ikana tüfamew, fa(me)w î, inei aquí, acá 10 there khäna ? iknhi tiyemew, eye, uye eyew (nai)ná, airá-era ahí, allí, allá 11 who * khiti ? at’e iney, iñey aai quien 12 what * kuna ? at’ep chem aha que 13 where kawki ? e’ihi chew (i)hé, i kona hé donde 14 when ? ? e’ihinaji chumül agahé cuando 15 how ? ? e’wuye chum(ṉechi) pehea como 16 not * janiwa [[]] -la kai no 17 all * q'ala baini nufwu fill, kom ana(kea)nake todo 18 many * ancha, anchaki ? nitokw alüṉ, fent(r)en ? muchos 19 some yaqhipa ? mayek kiñeke ? algunos, unos 20 few k'atalla ? lhimphaj, niwefwa pichi ? poco 21 other wasa, yaqha ? elh kangelu tahi otro 22 one* maya semma unu kiñe (e)/(ka)tahi uno 23 two* paya ppoya lus epu (e)/(ka)rua dos 24 three kimsa ppálama tales küla (e)/(ka)toru tres 25 four pusi ? kwatlu meli (e)/(ka)há cuatro 26 five phisqa ? sinku kechu (e)/(ka)rima cinco 27 big * jach'a ckapur wefw futa, fucha, buta, buka nui nui grande 28 long * suyt'u, sayt'u, jach'a ? pitaj wif roa largo 29 wide t'alpha ckackar chitsajhu, chitsajpho fücharume, fücharupa lau ancho 30 thick thuru ? tach’upway fücharume, fücharupa matoru grueso 31 heavy jathi [[]] nichuyhat fane pagaha'a pesado 32 small * jisk'a [[]] niwefwa, lhomsaj pichi iti (iti) pequeño 33 short [[]] [[]] niptaja pichi, pütru poto corto 34 narrow k'ullk'u [[]] ilupenche, niktsajahu pichirume, pichirupa rikiriki, vakavaka estrecho, angosto 35 thin juchusa, sillp'a, tisi [[]] ilupen pichirume, pichirupa ra'i delgado, flaco 36 woman * warmi, tawaqu (young woman) lickau atsinha domo (che), üllcha domo (young woman) vî'e mujer 37 man (adult male) chacha, wayna (young man) sima hin'u wentru taŋata hombre 38 man * (human being) jaqi ? che, wentru taŋata hombre 39 child lala (boy), lulu (girl) (p)pauna ha’no’fwaj pichi wentru (boy), pichi domo (girl) poki (tamaaroa)/(tane) (boy), poki (tamahahine)/(vahine) (girl) niño, niña 40 wife warmi ? toch’efwa atsinha kure, ñadu (brother's), fillka (older brother's), ümwe (younger brother's), püñmo (son's, daughter-in-law) vî'e esposa, mujer 41 husband chacha, jaynu sima toch’efwa hin’u füta, ngillañ (sister's), kurum (older sister's), ngillañwentru (younger sister's), chedkuy (daughter's, son-in-law) kenu esposo, marido 42 mother tayka, mama ? toku ñuke, chuchu (mother's), kuku (father's), llalla (wife's) nua (archaic), matu'a (vahine)/(poreko) madre 43 father awki, tata tickan tofwcha chao, cheche (mother's), ḻaku (father's), chedkuy (wife's) koro (archaic), matu'a (tane)/(tamaaroa) padre 44 animal uywa (domestic), warqa (wild) [[]] tshowet kulliñ îka, manu animal 45 fish* challwa, chawlla ckacktchi w’ahat challwa îka pez, pescado 46 bird* jamach'i la(a)tchir afwenche üñüm manu ave, pájaro 47 dog* anu, anuqara lockma asinoj trewa paiheŋa perro 48 louse* lap'a hebir, horckan lha’ tün kutu piojo 49 snake katari, asiru [[]] afwotsaj filu, vilu ? serpiente, culebra 50 worm laq'u ? iwus, fwinayhay piru o'i o'i gusano 51 tree* quqa ? hal'o mamüll, mamill, aliweṉ (native tree) miro árbol 52 forest ? [[]] tayhi lemu ? bosque 53 stick lawa ? lhacha (branch) mamüll kohoa, miro palo 54 fruit achu ? lha füṉmamüll kai fruta 55 seed* jatha, muju ? tokoslhu’ füṉ, fün karu semilla 56 leaf* llaqa ckatta lawule tapül rau, raupá hoja 57 root* saphi ckapar lafwettsi folil aka raíz 58 bark* (from tree) ? tchacktchastur trolüf kiri corteza 59 flower panqara putchur, tticka lhawu rayen pua, tiare (Tahitian) flor 60 grass chhuxlla ckautcha hep kachu mouku hierba, pasto 61 rope phala misckar niyokw zef taura cuerda 62 skin* janchi ckati tot’oj trawa kiri piel 63 meat aycha, chichi ? t’isan ilo kiko carne 64 blood* wila laari w’uyis mollfüñ toto sangre 65 bone* ch'akha ? lhile foro ivi hueso 66 fat* (n.) lik'i ? tulupe’ (Spanish) yiwiñ nako grasa 67 egg* k'anwa, k'awna ckauti lhech’e kuram mâmari huevo 68 horn* waxra backra toch’e müta ? cuerno 69 tail* wich'inkha [[]] tochos külen hiku cola 70 feather* phuyu ack-iu afwenche w’ule pichun, pichuñ huru huru pluma 71 hair* ñik'uta ? tow’uley (kaḻ) longko rauoho cabello, pelo 72 head* p'iqi ? tolhetek longko puoko cabeza 73 ear* jinchu ckaickai toch’ute’ pilun tariŋa oreja 74 eye* nayra ckepe, ckepi tottelhu nge mata ojo 75 nose* nasa seppi tonhes yu ihu nariz 76 mouth* laka ? tok’aj wüṉ haha boca 77 tooth* laka ch'akha ckénia totsute foro niho diente 78 tongue* laxra ? tok’ajlhech’e kewüṉ, kewen arero lengua 79 fingernail sillu ckenni tofwefwt’oj wili akikuku, maikuku uña 80 foot* kayu ckutchir topach’u ṉamuṉ va'e pie 81 leg chara ? totkolo chang horeko va'e pierna 82 knee* qunquri ? top’ulhak luku turi va'e rodilla 83 hand* ampara suy-i totkwe küwü rima mano 84 wing chhiqha ack-iu tolhefw müpü kará ala 85 belly* puraka, phathanka (stomach) ckani tots’e pütra kopú (stomach), manava barriga, vientre, panza 86 guts jiphilla ? totkosley küllche kokoma entrañas, tripas 87 neck* kunka ? tow’u peḻ ŋao cuello 88 back ati ? towhu furi (tu'a)/(tua')ivi espalda 89 breast* ñuñu aytiackatnu tot’ate moyo, ruku û pecho, seno 90 heart* lluqu tchitack tot’utle piwke inaŋa, mahatu (Tahitian) corazón 91 liver* k'iwcha himri totonek ke ate (ánu ánu)/(hio hio) hígado 92 drink* umaña haitatur, ckacktur iyoyej putun unu beber, tomar 93 eat* manq'aña holm' tur tefw in kai comer 94 bite* achuraña (bite one by one) [[]] yukwaj ünan gau morder 95 suck [[]] [[]] hits’e fochüdün omo chupar 96 spit thusarpaña [[]] ifwats’encho’ tofkün aanu escupir 97 vomit kutuyaña ppotuntur tach’eylhi rapin rua vomitar 98 blow phusaña ppúputur yafwit pimun puhi soplar 99 breathe [[]] hatckatchatur, hatratchatur t’iyalh ṉeyün haa respirar 100 laugh laruña [[]] t’ischey ayen kata reír 101 see* uñaña, ullaña [[]] hiw’en kintun tikea ver 102 hear* ist'aña yébitur ilota allkün ŋaro'a oír 103 know* (a fact) yatiña [[]] yihanej kimün agi saber 104 think lup'iña, amuyt'aña [[]] tichunlhi rakiduamün mana'u pensar 105 smell musuña [[]] tan’isinej nümün hoŋi oler 106 fear mulla [[]] nuway llükan mataku temer 107 sleep* ikiña [[]] imo umawtun moe dormir 108 live qamaña, sarnaqaña [[]] iloy, ihi mongelen ora vivir 109 die* jiwaña [[]] y'ilh, ileyej hunhat ḻaṉ, ḻay mate morir 110 kill* jiwarpäña, jiwarpayaña lattatur ilon ḻangümün tiga'i matar 111 fight sillqiña [[]] tol’ey kewan [[]] pelear 112 hunt [[]] [[]] chel nün, tun poko cazar 113 hit k'uphaña, nuwaña [[]] yikojlhi mütrongün, palolpaloltun tu'u golpear 114 cut khariña [[]] yiset katrün tarai, vahi cortar 115 split pachjaña [[]] hich’esaj triran ŋahaa partir 116 stab [[]] [[]] itsonhu chüngarün oka apuñalar 117 scratch jurqhiña, jurqhiraña [[]] chasmajlhi ünan raku arañar, rascar 118 dig p'ataña, alliña, jat'iña [[]] tishi rüngan karo cavar 119 swim* tuyuña, tuykataña [[]] t’ilin weyelün kau nadar 120 fly* (v.) t'uyuña, jalsuña [[]] wiy’o müpün rere volar 121 walk* saraña [[]] yik trekan, marchay haere caminar 122 come* jutaña hautur nom küpan tu'u venir 123 lie* ikintaña [[]] lhipiyen, imokatsi tranawün, kuzun moe echarse, acostarse, tenderse 124 sit* qunuña [[]] tataypho anün noho sentarse 125 stand* [[]] [[]] takasit witrapüran tu'u estar de pie 126 turn [[]] [[]] ilenejlhi chüwüzün taviri voltear 127 fall jalaqtaña [[]] tolhpho ütrünaqün hiŋa caer 128 give* churaña ckantur hiw’enhu wülün [[]] dar 129 hold [[]] [[]] ichojlhi nünien aaru sostener 130 squeeze q'upjaña [[]] hits’ifwin kütrün, ngütrarün gatu apretar 131 rub khakhuraña [[]] ifwetlhi ngüllfün [[]] frotar 132 wash jariña [[]] ilej küchan [[]] lavar 133 wipe phiskhuña [[]] isek (sweep) lipümün [[]] limpiar 134 pull t'ajsaña, mithaña [[]] itunhi witran [[]] tirar 135 push nukhuña [[]] yihetche rültren [[]] empujar 136 throw [[]] [[]] tafwumej ütrüfentun vero tirar, arrojar 137 tie ñach'aña, yapiña [[]] inayhit trarin haha'u atar 138 sew chhithaña [[]] itsek ñüzüfün tui coser 139 count wakhuña [[]] kunta (Spanish) rakin tataku contar 140 say * [[]] hammatur yuk, fwelh pin kî decir 141 sing waruruña, jaylliña [[]] t’ich’uylhi üḻkantun [[]] cantar 142 play anataña [[]] yikuy awkantun (ko)kori jugar 143 float [[]] [[]] ipe’not zeñoyün [[]] flotar 144 flow [[]] [[]] yik witrun tehe fluir 145 freeze ch'uñjañ (freeze potatoes) [[]] trangliñün [[]] helar 146 swell p'asatatasna [[]] t’ikwa (noun) ponkwin, iñchalen [[]] hincharse 147 sun* willka (ritual), inti ckaâpin, ckapin fwala aṉṯü raá sol 148 moon* phaxsi ckamur wel’a küyeṉ mahina luna 149 star* warawara haalar kates wangülen hetu'u estrella 150 water* uma ack, puri, puye, yacko inot ko vai agua 151 rain* jallu saire, sairi inot litak maw ûa lluvia 152 river jawira back-cka tewuk lewfü, ḻewfü ? río 153 lake quta ? lawumek, lhemchitaj pichiḻafkeṉ rano lago 154 sea mama quta, lamarquta (Spanish) ? inot litak ḻafkeṉ tai mar 155 salt jayu ckuta, ckutta nisuy chadi miti sal 156 stone* qala ckaitchi tente kura ma'ea piedra 157 sand* ch'alla horckte alena kuyum one arena 158 dust ? [[]] hulu, lamukw trufür, trufken hunga polvo 159 earth* pacha, uraqi ? hunhat mapu henua, kaíŋa tierra 160 cloud* qinaya [[]] pele tromü raŋi nube 161 fog [[]] [[]] tetsetaj trukur kapua niebla 162 sky laqampu [[]] pele kallfü wenu raŋi cielo 163 wind thaya [[]] ihwok kürüf tokerau viento 164 snow khunu ? pire, üñi ? nieve 165 ice chhullunkhiya ? fwiy’et trangliñ ? hielo 166 smoke* jiq'i, jiwq'i ? tetsey fitrun au humo 167 fire* nina humur, ckelar itoj kütral ahi fuego 168 ashes* qhilla [[]] itoj mukw trufken éo éo, ikuvera cenizas 169 burn* phichhaña [[]] hip’u pütren, lüpümün tutu quemar 170 road* thaki [[]] n’oyij rüpü ara camino 171 mountain* qullu [[]] tachenaj mawida [[]] montaña 172 red* wila; chupika (poppy red) lari ichot kelü heŋa heŋa, hero hero, mea mea, reto reto rojo 173 green* ch'uxña ckaâri w’atshan karü rito mata verde 174 yellow* q'illu; churi (pale yellow) ? ka’te chod; podkura, polkura (pale yellow) toua mâmari amarillo 175 white* janq'u ? ipelaj lig, l(i)üg, fülang tea tea blanco 176 black* ch'iyära atchi, haatchi chalaj kurü kere kere, uri uri negro 177 night* aruma atán hunatsi puṉ, trafuya po noche 178 day uru ckaâpin fwala aṉṯu raá, mahana día 179 year mara [[]] nekchom tripaṉṯü matahiti, ta'u (archaic) año 180 warm* junt'u (hot) [[]] nichay’ukwe, nichay’uhi are hana cálido, tibio 181 cold* ch'uch'u [[]] nitechojche, nitechojhi wütre, fürkü takeo frío 182 full* phuqha [[]] tapuyej apon [[]] lleno 183 new* machaqa ? nech’ayik we ho'ou nuevo 184 old thantha [[]] thalokw, lawemek fücha, kuse koroua, tuuai viejo 185 good* suma ckaâya, ckaya; ckackchi, ckacktchir (food) is küme riva bueno 186 bad ñanqha [[]] fwitsaj üñfi, weda kino, rake rake malo 187 rotten ñusata becktchi, ckaimaiñir najhet funa piro podrido 188 dirty k'ank'a, qirari [[]] kuk’apho pod hava hava, îŋo iŋo sucio 189 straight [[]] [[]] tatshepiche itro [[]] recto 190 round* muruqu [[]] lhip’unlhi chüngküz [[]] redondo 191 sharp [[]] [[]] y’ey yungelen ka'i afilado 192 dull [[]] [[]] [[]] puni desafilado 193 smooth illawa, llusq'a [[]] talich’i pañush [[]] suave, liso 194 wet juri [[]] tasey kültraf lali mojado 195 dry * qhulu, phara ckein-tcha tamchoy piwün paka seco 196 correct chiqaki [[]] matche rüf titika correcto 197 near [[]] [[]] nitufwayey pülle hahine, tupuaki cerca 198 far [[]] [[]] atufwey kamapu kumi lejos 199 right kupi ckonnir tofwumkat man (rara) mata'u derecha 200 left ch'iqa ckapir tots’amkat wele (rara) maui izquierda 201 at [[]] [[]] mew i a, en, ante 202 in [[]] ay ikfwi (inside) mew i en 203 with [[]] ckol lhoy’a mew [[]] con 204 and [[]] [[]] wet ka me, e, pe, piri y 205 if [[]] [[]] che [[]] ana si 206 because kunalayku ("why?") [[]] latesej porke [[]] porque 207 name* suti tchei lhey üy îŋoa nombre Sources Aymara * Carvajal Carvajal, Juan, Arturo Hernández Sallés y Nelly Ramos Pizarro. 2001. Diccionario Ilustrado Aymara Español Inglés. Santiago: Pehuén. 179 p. ISBN 956-16-0343-8 Kunza * Vaïsse, Emilio F., Félix Segundo Hoyos y Aníbal Echeverría i Reyes. 1896. Glosario de la Lengua Atacameña. Santiago: Impresa Cervantes. 36 p. Wichí * Vidal, Alejandra and Verónica Nercesian. 2009. "Wichí vocabulary" In: Haspelmath, Martin & Tadmor, Uri (eds.) World Loanword Database. Munich: Max Planck Digital Library, 1187 entries. http://wold.livingsources.org/vocabulary/40 Mapudungun * Augusta, Félix José de. 1990. Gramática Mapuche Bilingüe. Santiago: Séneca. 344 p. * Hernández Sallés, Arturo, Nelly Ramos Pizarro y Carlos Cárcamo Luna. 2005. Diccionario Mapudungun Español Inglés. Santiago: Pehuén. 146 p. 5ª ed. ISBN 956-16-0249-0 * Muñoz Huenchún, Rafael, ed. 2006. Diccionario Mapuche Mapudungun-Español / Español-Mapudungun. Santiago: Ed. Centro Gráfico. 253 p. ISBN 956-8287-99-X Rapa Nui * Englert, Sebastián. 1978. Idioma Rapanui Gramática y Diccionario del antiguo idioma de la Isla de Pascua. Santiago: U. de Chile. 287 p. 2ª ed. * Hernández Sallés, Arturo y Nelly Ramos Pizarro et al. 2006. Diccionario Rapa Nui Español Inglés Francés. Santiago: Pehuén. 152 p. 2ª ed. ISBN 956-16-0338-1 See also *Category:Swadesh lists External links * Wichí Vocabulary List * Mapudungun Vocabulary List * Rapanui (Easter Island), from the Austronesian Basic Vocabulary Database * Online dictionaries (Aymara, Kunza, Mapudungun, Rapa Nui) Araucanian Araucanian Araucanian Araucanian